LET THE GAMES BEGIN
by Baka-no-desu-21
Summary: Team Japan is having a huge celebration for their win and now LET THE GAMES BEGIN as everyone tries to get closer to our cute little Sena-kun; I know my summary sucks eggs doesn't it sigh ENJOY:D


**_Chapter one - Dance dance and DANCE!_**

**WARNING: DON'T LIKE YAOI... THEN DON'T READ.**

**Rated M for the cursing and just in case oh well tell me if I should drop the rating to T or not**

**please pity me on my attempt on humor **

**COUPLES: SENA / Anyone and maybe some in this chap. Riku/Sena**

**Disclaimer: I wish and you know you do to. to be able to own something so cool like this anime _sighs_ o well i can don't sew i have no chaching $$$**

**PS- the story came to me through insperation from others**

**'hhhhhhhhmmmmmm' Thought**

**"mememe" Speach**

_**lalalalalalala-**_**Lyrics**

**Notes from me or JUST ME: {BU BU} [ kawaiii] ( dusk )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Dance Contest<strong>

After their big win with the Russian team Team Japan holding a huge party and at a large and famous restaurant reserved all for them courtesy of one Hiruma Yoichi a.k.a. the devil commander of the Devil Bats and infamous blackmailer.(you know exactly how he got the place***doges bullets* **well fuck run!)

Now the party has been going on for a couple of hours i.e. 3.

So every one got bored earlier and decided on a partner dance contest with or without the players likings.

* * *

><p>The rules were simple:<p>

**1)** Dancers must dance the whole song in sink somehow weither it be 2 **BOYS **dancing salsa or a slow songs you still** have** to move to the beat of the music.

_(partners shall be chosen by random) *insert a group of teens groaning*_

**2) **You are to stay on the dance floor until eliminated by one of the couches for breaking a rule.

**3) CAN'T STOP DANCEING/MOVEING!**

**4) **After being eliminated just watch the rest of the dancers and tell a coach if someone is to be eliminated.

Oh and word from the wise or HELL COMMANDER-

**DON'T STOP FUCKING DANCEING EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!KEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKKEKEKEKEK-**

(well we all know who that crazy is (gunshot) EEP! _running to stay alive._ **Someone SAVE ME AND MY ASS** from him that is)

* * *

><p>As for the spotlight dancers right now thats got everyone that's eliminateds attention was our own puppy eyed little Kobayakowa SenaEyeshield 21 who was in the middle of the dance floor with all of the Japan's Dream Team even his own dance partner right now Riku being mesmerized at the sight before them. Sena was dancing like be was born to dance to the song and doing the most amazing dance moves they've ever seen while still getting Riku in on the action.

They were perfectly in sinc throughout the the whole dance contest going on. They currently were gruving to the beat of _**'****Chance'** by Uverworld_ and as it was coming to a draw the two remaining groups in the contest are...

**SENA & RIKU** and

**SUZUNA & MAMORI** who are also dancing nicely to the fast beat ,_but not as good as Sena and Riku._

**_(this is one of my many lines) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_**

The earlier partners that were randomly grouped together that are now eliminated were...{in the following order of elimination}

**1-Shin** & **Mizumatchi** ( TOO different in personallites and Shin has ICDFML sindrome )_I CAN'T DANCE FOR MY FUCKING LIFE sindrome_

**2-Agon** & **Hiruma**(sweat drop) {um let's just say the 2 almost comitted homoside hehehe _sweatdrop_} _Agon-_He's fucking trash you trash. _Hiruma-I;m not going anywhere near fucking dreadlocks especally not dancing. _

**3-Kakei** with** Kurita** [ Kurita tripped and nearly crushed Kakei lucky hottie ]

**4-Musashi** and **Akaba** [ Akaba:Our rythems kept clashing wth eachother ] Meaning:_ We don't like eachother or want to dance together._

**5-** **Kotaro** and** Otawara** [ Otawara tripped and the reason being that his pants droped to his ankles] {pure little Sena and the girls didn't see anything because_ everyone around them made sure of it_ but the other amefuto players saps _sweatdropped_ } _Hiruma_:_writing in little black book _(O_0) **_and TAKEING PICS _**kekeke for blackmail reasons fucking writer kekekeke. (*collapese anime style*)

**6-Takami** and** Taka** { Taka-IWFDWG sindrome and Takami same}(Taka&Takami:I don't dance with guys)_ I WON'T FREAKIN'/fucking DANCE WITH GUYS sindrome_

**7-Sakuraba** and **Juumonji** (they didn't want to dance and anymore)(me**: *rolles eyes*** lazy asses ***doges a knifeS* **SHIT SAKURABA FANGIRLS _RUNNING FOR MY LIFE_! I HATE LOONATICS THAT TRY TO KILL ME!) _Hiruma_-I'm not a loonitic fucking otaku _cocks AK47 at me_ (shit! bye now)

**8-Monta** & **Yamato** { Monta couldn't get the beat and kept stareing at Mamori ooo lala }

**9-Kid** and **Tetsuma** [Kid told Tetsuma " Tetsuma we need a dance that will make our chances to win go through the roof" and because of the loud music Tetsuma heard only "Tetsuma. Go through the roof." and that's exactly what he did. Litterally. Go. Through. The. Roof.]

**10**-**Gaou** & **Karin** {Gaou made a blood thirsty looking smirk on making Karin faint from from being scared for her life around him for so long}

**11-** **Marco** & **Usui** { Marco had to stop Gaou that was mad that he lose and from killing a now councious Karin on the verge of passing out _again_}

**12- Ikkyu **and** Taki** { Taki got dizzy from twerlling so much... i know impossible for the loveable idiot right and well... Ikkyu started to stare at his sister FIGHTO;}also Mamori but Taki didn't care about that. Hey they lasted pretty long though hehehe ]

_NOW BACK TO THE DANCEING*:)*_

The song ends up switching up on the and ends up going in to a neutrally tempoed slow and fast song of _**'A thousand miles'** By Vanessa Carlton._

The people watched as Suzuna and Mamori dance side by side to the song.

When they turned to see what Sena...and Riku are doing they gave him death glares at seeing them hand in hand bodies close together a they do a fast walts.

Riku is staring straight into Sena's caring and warm caramel colored orbs not looking away as they dance.

He smirks when he could feel the stares. So he twirled Sena around and wrapped his arms around his waist as Sena stopped being twirled aroung.

By then the killing intent spicked up drastically he knew he just hit a couple of nerves and couldn't help but smirk, but that didn't help the killing intent decrease at _all._

'Now I know why Hiruma-san likes playing mind games with people it's so much fun to do and the reactions are priceless.' His smirk grew and kept on dancing with Sena.

As the song ended with it last lyrics

_**If I could just see you...**_

_**If I could just hold you...**_

_**Tonight...**_

Riku had one of Sena's cheeks cupped with one hand and the other around his Sena's slim waist. If anyone took a picture right now in this pose they would look like they were about to kiss.

Sena just blushed this and Riku just continued smirking cooly as the next song started _**'Kiss the girl'** By Ashley Tisdale _.

Then again they went back to the dancing this time when the song ket going Riku heard the lyrics saying-

**_Shalalalala_**

**_Don't stop now._**

**_Don't try to hide it how._**

_**You wanna kiss the girl.**_

Riku twirled Sena out as their hands are still connected.

**_Go on and kiss the girl ._**

He pulled Sena back in and rapped his are around him somehow ending with him being face to face with Sena their noses barely touching.

**_Kiss the girl (ahhh oooo)_**

Then he kissed Sena on the cheek as the song continued on.

_**Kiss the girl...**_

The kiss made everyone stop and stare at the scene before them, and try to mull over what just happened.

Then their thoughts registered and...(3...2...1)

"**RIKU**'' was heard and echoed throughout the room py more then one voice to their surprise and terror and it wasn't a shocked or suprised sound more like frustrated, furious, and sort of malisous.(sp?)

Turning Riku and Sena could only see a nightmare come to life, like one of those scenes coming out of a horror movie but more vicious and blood thirsty.

Hiruma had a bazooka aimed and ready to destroy Riku, as he said laughed sinically (sp?) "Get ready to **DIE **you fucking albino kekekekeke!"

Shin was getting in position for his signiture_ Spear Tackle _and Yamato for his_ Caesar's Charge. _He had seen the horrors of them and even been through the grewsome pain that he wishes he would never have to nor want to feel again.

Akaba was playing a meloncellony(sp?) tune that made shivers go up Riku's spine. As Kakei had a glare that could have frozen the Arabian Sea.

A " _That was sooo_ **not** _**smart**"_ came from Kotaro as he broke his comb in his hand with Musashi nodding in agreemant to the statement a fixed glare sent Riku's way.

Foam was now coming out of Gaou's mouth as he puts on a twisted bloodlustful smirk .(Doesn't he always have a twisted smirk_? shrugs shoulders )_

Takami had his '_DARK TAKAMI' mode _on and was slowly seeping out killing intent and showing it in his eyes o so intently.

Agon just snarled and cassually cracked his knuckles in a way that would make even the most desent of men that heard it pee there pants and cry for their mamas.

Kid just had his eyes covered by his hat ,but was still emitting and aminous aura around him as he was mummbling "I knew something bad was gonna happen when Tetsuma and I were doing well danceing and I was able to save Tetsuma ."

Monta and Ikkiu had completely red faces (much like that of a tomato) but it still read 'I'm gonna pound you _hard.'_

Mizumatchi just stood beside Juumonji both glareing at the white haired boy with uncanny(cough_devious_cough) smirks on their faces.

Everyone else was either shocked,frozen,stotic still, or... getting ready to anihilate the short white haired running back.

One thing was very clear to Riku at the moment and going through his mind.

**I'm._DEAD!_**

Other's thoughts were sortof similar...

_**RIKU.**_**MUST.DIE!**

Before anyone could fire or break any bones Mamori finally got out of her trance from seeing Riku kiss Sena's cheek.

"SSSEEENNNAAA are you okay!" She did so as she squeazed Sena into a bear hug nearly sufficating him between her blossomed chest.

"Ma-mamo-n-nee ca-can't b-br-breath."

"Oh sorry Sena."lets him go "Are you okay really okay."

"Yeah I'm fine Mamori-neechan and it was just a kiss to the cheek it wasn't like he stole my first kiss on the lips besides you always kiss me on my forehead or the cheek remember."

"Yeah your right Sena but I want you to keep your purity OK."

"Hai Mamo-nee." Sena told her with a cute little reasureing smile.

With that Mamori just couldn't help but hug Sena in her killer bear hug again."Mou ok but Sena is so KAWAII and is a great teddy bear!"

Little did the two know everyone stopped what they were about to do and were now staring and listening in on the whole conversation with their own thoughtsin mind of what Sena said about 'a kiss on the cheek doesn't really matter because Mamori always kisses him. A little jealous at the said girl for having the honor to do basically anything she wants with Sena _and_ with him being OK with it.

There was a lingering silence until Hiruma was tired at stareing at the manajerk (as he o so loved to call he) and ripped her away from the chibi before he passed out from lack of air.

"Fucking manajerk you ganna end up choking the fucked up fucking chibi to death and if he dies Japan's chances of winning are down to shitty ocean floor low."

At the momoent Mamori instantly let go of her titled little brother.

Right now everyone was staring at the chibi as he desperatly(sp?) weazed for air and was now on hands and knees on the floor.

"I'm sooooo **sorry **Sena are you alright do you need anything." the frantic mother hen asked.

"I-I'm _gasp _al-alright _gasp _Mamo-nee just a little dizzy ca-can you get me water please." gasped an out of breath Sena, and seconds later he was drinking water.

As the scene was going on Kid came back with Tetsuma ...who had white dust all over his head and shoulders, and slowly everyone started to get back to their '_normal'_ selfs, but were still listening in on the not so private conversation.

"Anyway Sena are you ok you were alittle shock when Rikun(is it correct?) kissed your cheek?." Nod from Sena.

"Ok if you say so anyway I guess you and Rikun win the dance contest now... Hiruma-kun what's the next game?"

The demon could only cackle evilly, whiched freaked people out as he pressed a button and suddenly a stage came out of no where with a giant round table on it with a flatscreen and video cameras surounding the table. also there was also a curtain and on the other side was a smaller table with no video cameras or a flatscreen tv.

Every one just stared at Hiruma for an explination. **"Kekekekeke listen up fucking idiots we are now playing **..." Pause for dramatic affect...as everyone held their breath Hiruma grinned wider, held his gun up facing them and said...

**"Strip-fucking-Poker YeahHa!kekekek!" **And then he started shooting his AK47 like a madma-I mean destroctive aand unstopable demon...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey please review or I will load no stories...<strong>

**Anyways I got bored and if anyone is wondering Unknown Pureblood will be coming out soon once I get more votes...**

**So PLEASE review**

**V**


End file.
